


In Dreams, We

by scurvaliciousbay



Series: Mirevas River AU [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Flashbacks, Plot With Porn, Reincarnation, River AU, Sex Dreams, Smut, memories in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: She's been seeing them...together....in her dreams...doing things, and it's starting to affect Miriel. Darevas is eager for her to remember, but she's not so sure.





	In Dreams, We

**Author's Note:**

> Darevas belongs to SeleneLavellan

_She is walking through a hallway lined with carved white wood that would have the unknowing think it is stone. But no, it is stone wood, like iron wood, but stronger and denser. Golden glowing lights line the hall, casting long ovals of light over the floor and curved shadows up to the high ceiling. She feels like she ought to be amazed and impressed, staggering along as she tries to absorb everything but she walks with gallant purpose down the hall to a door._

_The door is gorgeous, but she does not slow down to admire the dark embossed wood. She simply pushes through it into a grand sitting room, filled with books and trinkets and furniture that seems familiar - but she keeps going until she opens another door._

_Inside is a bedroom, only lit by soft candles that float above sconces. The bed is large, draped in soft blue fabric that shines like water. There is a figure on the bed, tall and dark. But instead of fear or trepidation, she only feels a warm affection spread through her body._

_“Vhenan,” she says, taking a step forward as the figure moves forward on the bed as well. A man emerges from the shadows of the bed, broad shouldered and beautiful. His bright blue eyes draw her in and she feels a desire so strong to touch his skin that she gives in. She splays her hands over his shoulders and angles her body to him. His eyes meet hers and…she knows those eyes, she’s seen them._

_“Vhenan,” he replies, leaning up to -_

Miriel wakes suddenly. Her heart hammers in her chest simultaneously aching as if there has been a sudden loss. She gasps and tries to regain her breath, slow her heartbeat to something that resembles normal.

What…what was that? She’s only ever had the normal types of dreams, the ones where she’s floating in a river or running in a forest. She’s even had the falling dream, but this didn’t even feel like a dream. This felt like, like she was living it. It was too real, she felt too much.

Miriel runs her hands over the ground next to her bed roll, feels the cool earth and tries to ground herself in reality. She is in a forest just south of Tevinter, close to the Nevarran border. It’s farming country for the humans, but also full of creatures to hunt. There are…wyverns and large weasels. The birds in the region are also quite beautiful, with plumage that trend towards vibrant blues and purples. She is here, not…wherever she was in the dream.

Knowing she will be unable to return to sleep, Miriel rises from the roll, grabs her throwing knives and heads outside. She could use some target practice, something more grounding than reviewing flora and fauna in her head.

She picks a spot far enough from camp so she will not be heard and starts throwing the knives into a tree that looks to be dying.

_Thunk!_

The knife lands in the bark. She throws another. And another.

“You were always good with knives,” a voice says. The same one that has been haunting her for weeks, the one that said Vhenan in her dream.

“Has anyone told you it is unwise to sneak up on someone throwing knives?” She asks, ignoring the compliment.

Darevas strides into view, the brightly shining moons illuminating him. He smiles at her, like he does sometimes when she does something that he thinks is indicative that she is who he wants her to be.

“Once or twice,” he replies.

“What are you doing out here, anyways? Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping, searching for your brother in the…Fade?” She almost said ‘Dreaming’ like he does. She frowns as she retrieves her knives from the tree.

“I know where he is, it’s just a matter of getting there.” He tilts his head to the side, “What are you doing out here so late? Don’t you need your rest?”

“I’ll rest when I’m dead,” the phrase slips out of her near automatically. Darevas frowns.

“Please don’t say that,” he whispers with just as much fierceness as request.

“Sorry,” she says. “I can’t sleep. Dreams keep me up.”

“What sort of dreams?” She feels like there is something wrong when it is so easy for her to talk to him, like she wants to tell him but at the same time she doesn’t want him to know. He loved someone so deeply and fully, and he lost her. She died. Miriel doesn’t know if she really is who he loved reborn or something, but she does know that who she is right now, is not who that person was. Darevas loved this person, but he does not love Miriel He may think he does, but he doesn’t. How could he? They’ve only known each other for…for a month! Just enough for him to wake up from a long, long nap and for the Keeper to send them out on a quest to go find his brother. But that’s it.

And then this dream happens.

“Just…weird ones.” She shrugs, not meeting his eyes. It’s not that she doesn’t want to love him, she thinks it would be a grand thing to love him. And it’s not that she doesn’t want to be close to him, but forcing it is…not the right way to do it either.

“Miriel, I -

“Look, I really just need to be alone for awhile, work through this on my own. Is that alright?”

Darevas looks pained by he nods, “Yes, of course. I’ll just…be in my tent. Good night.” He walks away and the ache in her heart returns. Dammit. She doesn’t want him to feel bad or for herself to feel bad either. She just needs time to think and not be confused by some weird dream where he called her vhenan and she also called him vhenan.

She throws the knives for several arrows, until there is a mild ache in her shoulders. Good, the discomfort helps keep her attached to reality and not off thinking about tall ceilings with floating candles and a beautiful Darevas naked in bed, leaning up to kiss her, Vhenan slipping from his lips. She really needs to not think about it.

Come morning, Darevas indicates that they need to move farther north into Tevinter. Lynnan and Varas seem understandably reticent about the notion. But they are on a quest and if one of their gods is trapped sleeping in Tevinter, then they have a duty to go get him. Especially since the Vints are likely to just try and use his godly power for their own gain. Those bastards have taken enough from their people.

They head out following the direction of one of the roads leading into Tevinter. They don’t actually go on the road, though. There are too many humans to make traveling on the road safe, not to mention the slavers in the area. They’re out of range of any Free Marcher city government and while Nevarra holds no love for Tevinter, they don’t really care about a few missing Dalish elves either.

Instead of roads, they stick to forest paths. Sometimes there is no path and it takes them longer, but at least they don’t have to move any aravels or clear a lot of brush for said aravels. The day drags on as they walk until the sun starts to set and Lynnan insists that they stop to rest. They move to a small creek where Darevas suddenly takes in a deep breath and tilts his head back.

“There is something here…” he says. Lynnan raises an eyebrow at him but simply follows as he sets off down the creekbed. Miriel follows him, curious to see what they might find. She is about to ask him what he feels when the hair on her arms stand up and soft power washes over her.

“Do you feel that?” Darevas asks, his voice has a soft echo to it, making him sound more godlike than before.

“Yes,” Miriel says just as Lynnan replies “No.”

Darevas turns to Miriel with a bright smile. He offers her his hand and she takes it. They walk a little farther until they come across what must be the source of the change - a small shrine with an honorific that depicts Darevas himself. There are little offerings strewn about from food to particularly shiny river rocks, some polished, some painted, and some carved. A few have left human money, one has left flowers, and another has left wine. The sweetest one of them, however, is the tiny hand knit halla fawn made from spun halla wool, left by a child.

“Oh,” Darevas breathes. He reaches his hand out and picks up the small plush toy. He cradles it in both hands and adopts a contemplative look.

“These are left for me?”

“Yes, shrines to you are made when clans need to cross water or need assistance when hunting. Children…children leave offerings when their parents have been on a hunting trip for too long. They pray for you to bring them back safely,” Miriel explains. She rests a hand on his shoulder and he takes a deep breath.

“I…I have done nothing.” His voice is soft and just a little broken in the realization of how absent him and all the others have been.

“You’re here now, you can help now. Focus too much on the past and it will consume you.”

He offers her a small smile, “You are too young to be so wise.”

“And you’re too old to be so handsome” she replies. He chuckles just a bit before returning to look at the small toy.

“I’ll keep it. To remind me.” Remind him of what, she isn’t exactly sure. Maybe to be better, maybe to help. She doesn’t press him for details, only squeezes his shoulder before stepping away and allowing him to have a moment.

It must be difficult to be a god that has just woken to find the world…so very different. He’s been in that tiny cave all this time, just…sleeping and waiting for someone to find him. Waiting for her to find him.

Miriel helps Lynnan and Varas set up camp, going so far as to set up Darevas’s tent for him.

“He’s quite handsome,” Lynnan says in their native hybrid language of Antivan and Elven.

“Your point?” Miriel replies.

“He seems like a good man too.”

“He’s a god, it’s not like you can do any better than that, lethallan,” Varas says.

“It has been only a month -

“A full month and the only thing you two have done is have a sad kiss and make faces at each other. Just jump his bones already,” Varas continues, making Miriel frown.

“It’s more complicated than that.”

“But does it need to be?”

“No, but it is! Look, I get you’re just trying to help, but you’re really not, so please just stop.” She picks up her things and retires to her tent. When Darevas returns from his alone time at the shrine, they eat dinner - two hares Varas managed to catch along with some mushrooms Lynnan found. Darevas is unusually quiet through the meal, not that Miriel blames him. She can’t imagine the difficulties he’s facing with this new world.

Miriel is granted first watch. It proves uneventful and by the end, she is looking forward to sleep. She collapses against her bedroll and drifts off into a sweet sleep. For the first half of the night.

The fog of sleep in her mind gives way to slow clarity where she is sitting at the edge of a pool. No, it’s a bath.

_She is sitting on a stone edge of a sunken bath filled with water that swirls with a myriad of blues. And she is very naked. Her nudity does not bother her however as she laughs at something and from the water rises an equally naked Darevas._

_His hair is shorter and slicked back from the water, his smile broad and his…lower half is barely obscured by the water._

_“It was an impressive display,” she says, though she does not know to what she is referring._

_“But it did not impress you,” Darevas says, a hint of mischief in his voice._

_She shrugs, “Dragons are impressive by their nature, I just happen to find your other qualities to be more impressive.”_

_He wiggles his eyebrows and rests his hands next to her, closing her in against him. Yet he doesn’t quite touch her, even if the space he has created feels exceptionally intimate and sexual._

_“My other qualities?”_

_She hums, leaning in close, “Mmm, yes, like your huge…” she takes a breath as he closes the gap and places his mouth on her neck, “heart!”_

_She laughs and he nips her neck, smoothing it over with a warm tongue._

_“Tease!”_

_“Oh you are very impressive, there is no doubt.” She gasps as he cups her ass, lifting her up and pulling her into his lap in the water. She leans up and nips at his ear, shifting in his lap and feeling his budding arousal against her hip. He is so much bigger than she is,it’s always been obvious but up this close is almost overwhelming. Or it would be overwhelming if it isn’t so incredibly hot._

_She feels in accordance with herself as she runs her hands over Darevas’s chest, leaning in to pepper kisses and love bites along his collarbone._

_He sighs, hands still gripping her ass, “That dress you wore was evil.”_

_“I know,” she purrs, leaning up to slant her lips over his. The kiss deepens quickly, tongues slipping against each other as they press even closer together. His hands trails up her back and down her sides. He whispers her name and it sends shivers down her spine._

_The door to the room shakes and a voice comes from the other side, “My lord? Your grandmother is looking for you.”_

_Miriel feels the frustration and helplessness at the summons of Darevas’s grandmother. Mythal._

_He pulls away, rolls his eyes, “Kiss me and don’t stop.”_

_“What?” She asks and purses his lips before kissing her. Spellwork rises from his fingers and lips. It is her only clue before his arms come around her and he pulls them both under the water. She wants to gasp and struggle back to the surface but she recalls his words to keep kissing him, so she keeps her lips firmly pressed to his. They sink to the bottom of the bath, not deep enough to be truly hidden from prying eyes. But that is resolved when Darevas’s presses his palm to the floor and the floor drops out from them several feet._

_Her chest tingles with magic and that is apparently Darevas’s cue to pull his lips from hers. No! She will drown, she will - she breathes, her lungs filling not with water but with air._

_“What?” She asks, her voice altered by the water. Darevas grins._

_“Simple underwater breathing spell, been wanting to use it for…this.” He blushes, just a bit sheepish and a wave of affection for him rolls over her. She presses her lips back to his. The water around her makes movement odd but not unpleasant, the pressure is interesting and when he moves, even when not touching her, she feels him. It is enchanting in its own way._

_The kiss turns heated once more and she brings caresses down his chest. He reaches up and cups her face before moving his hands gently down her neck and to her breasts. His thumbs graze over her nipples, making her sigh and pleasure pool in her belly. She whispers his name, the water vibrating just slightly and he hums back, sending a ripple back._

_They’re sinking lower and lower, making it more difficult to see, but it just heightens the sensations. He spins them around, moving her so that he is level with her chest. He sucks a nipple into his mouth, making her back arch. It’s unreal how sensitive she is and much this is actually working for her. The movements are slow and languid but oh it feels good._

_He trails his kisses down her abdomen, moving his mouth lower and lower until he is where she is desperate for him. He dips his tongue into her heat then drags it up. He presses his tongue to her sensitive bundle of nerves before dipping back down. The pressure and warmth of his mouth with the water is incredible. And she is pretty sure he is doing something with the water because it is pressing against her too, into her, caressing her body and breasts, slipping down to cup her ass._

_“What are you doing to me?” She moans, arching into his touch. She can feel his grin, lips pressed against her inner thigh._

_“Do you want me to stop?”_

_“Don’t you dare!”_

_He rewards her reply with adding his finger to the mix. She groans and writhes, trying to press her legs closer together to generate that friction, more pressure, just more. Darevas is more than happy to oblige. He laves at her, stroking her pleasure higher and higher until she is undulating against him. Magic tingles all over her body, from her breasts to her sex to her ass. She wants, she wants so much._

_Miriel’s never felt anything like this before, which isn’t so surprising. She hasn’t had sex before, which is clearly not how this version of her is. She is wanton and moaning, free and experienced as she rocks her hips against Darevas’s mouth and whispers dirty promises into the water about what she wants to do to him in return._

_Her pleasure mounts until it crashes over her, seizing and pulsating against Darevas’s mouth and fingers. It lasts so long. Miriel didn’t know it could last this long or feel this good, but gods it’s so good. So so good._

_Darevas relents just a bit, but he keeps moving. Almost in a purposeful manner, no, definitely in a purposeful manner. He works one finger into her, then another, filling her up, curling his fingers in a way that makes her gasp. He adds a third finger and the fullness makes her legs fall open wider and she feels like she just needs something but what she -_

_Oh._

_Her alternate self moves, taking hold of Darevas’s wrist to remove his fingers from her. She moves so that she is upright and pulling him up to her._

_“I need you now,” she says, kissing him deeply. He kisses her back, holds her hips and a slow descent begins. He lowers her onto his straining cock. Oh, it…it feels good. This version of herself agrees as she makes a noise of pleasure, sheathing him completely inside her._

_“Miriel,” he gasps and his hips jerk. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and his hand come to rest on her hips. He raises and lowers her and soon sets a slow but sensual pace that has her toes curling in pleasure._

_The water surrounding her presses against her and she feels a strong current starts to run along her folds, just where his mouth was. Oh he is definitely manipulating this water! She knew it! Not that she is complaining because oh, it feels so good. However, she does wonder if she could do the same for him. Sneak a current up between his cheeks, not penetrating but just…pressure._

_The thought is pushed from her mind when Darevas pulls her down onto his faster. She gasps at the sudden pleasure and thrusts against him just as a current of water brushes along her sensitive nub._

_She mewls, the pleasure and pressure so much. It builds and builds with a few more thrusts until she comes again in a rush, clenching around his hard cock. She holds him tight, face buried in the crook of his neck as she rides out her pleasure._

_Darevas continues to move her, thrusting once, twice, three, four times more before he stops and lets out a low groan. He comes in her, and it thrills her. She wants to see him, outside of the water, hard and wanting her. Maybe…maybe even not as her alternate self but her real, actual self. Where Darevas is sleeping in a tent next to hers._

_Dream Darevas nuzzles her alternate self, kisses her neck and whispers how much he loves her. She hums in reply, snuggling him back and telling him similar sentiments. After long moments of simply holding each other in the depths of the water, Darevas moves to bring them up to the surface. She holds her breath reflexively and breaches the surface._

Miriel’s eyes snap open, her body feeling like it has been it on fire with arousal. She twists and turns in discomfort, trying to calm her body. Sensations linger and she tries to clear her mind of what Darevas sounds like when he…finds completion. She closes her eyes to stop focusing on it, but she just sees a blue tinted world and feels the ghosts of his hands upon her body.

Dammit.

How is she supposed to go about the day with all…this in her head? She knows things now. Knows things about sex and about Darevas’s body. His amazing broad body that he likes to have kissed and nipped.

Nope, nope, nope. Not thinking about it. Not thinking Darevas and sex and none of it. Absolutely not. She has things to do, none of which involve ogling Darevas or daydreaming about his delicious muscular body.

Dammit.

She packs up her things in a hurry and doesn’t make eye contact with Darevas for the first part of the day. She ignores him mostly and just tries to go about her business. She volunteers for scouting duties and hunting duties for the day, sojourning separately from the main group until they come back together in the evening for camp and dinner. Once more, Miriel avoids Darevas but this time he makes a point of finding her.

“Did I do something to offend you?” He whispers while she is setting up her tent. A deep blush spreads up from her neck to her cheeks.

“Nooo, why do you ask?”

“Because you’re avoiding me.” Of course he’s noticed, he’s an observant one. She resists groaning lest she sound like she did in the dream.

“Um, just…didn’t have anything to say?” She doesn’t even sound convincing to herself.

“Miriel.” Oh and the way he says her name! It’s not right how he can sound sweet and worried and sexy all at the same time. Her blush deepens and he notices. Because of course he does. Darevas leans in close without touching her, just close enough for her to feel his breath fan over her neck.

“Having naughty thoughts?” He whispers. Miriel bites her lip and shakes her head.

“No! I am not, that would be…no, I’m not. I barely know you.”

“That may be true,” he continues, “but I know you, and you have never been a good liar. Feel free to think about me, I like it.” He pulls away, taking his heat and too-sexy voice with him. Her face must look like a cherry by now, she’s so red. Her nether regions have also reacted and have decided to make things even more uncomfortable. Like she needs this.

Night falls and when Miriel falls asleep for the second time after taking second watch, the dreams return.

_Only this time, Miriel is pressed between Darevas and a wall. His mouth is on her neck, sucking in a bruising kiss while he thrusts in and out of her. She gasps and moans and tugs at him - his hair, his butt. She keens as she comes in a blinding rush, reaching her pleasure so fast it sends her head spinning._

_“Miriel!” He gasps, thrusting into her rapidly until he too comes on a shout. He holds onto her, clutching her to him really. But she isn’t much better. Her fingers still dig into his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist in a tight vice. She kisses his temple and chuckles. Only then does Miriel realize that she is mostly dressed and so is he._

_“I love you,” she whispers._

Miriel shoots up in bed, panting and aroused and confused. What is going on? Why is she having these dreams? They feel so real she has to wonder…is she remembering what Darevas keeps saying is her past life? It would certainly make sense why she feels like she isn’t in control of anything in the dream and why it is so incredibly vivid. She can still feel his hands upon her, his…cock still twitching inside of her. But she’s not slept with him, not in this life at least.

She dresses quickly, needing to solve this mystery.

Darevas has taken last watch and the sun is beginning to peak out from over the horizon. The dangerous part of the night has past so she feels no issue in waving for him to follow her. He smiles and rises, following her to a small copse of trees not too far from camp.

“Good morning,” he says, leaning against a tree while she paces.

“I’m having these dreams,” she blurts out. He doesn’t seem to understand what she’s implying, because of course she will need to say it.

“You know…naughty dreams? About…us?” She says awkwardly, shifting her weight from foot to foot, avoiding eye contact. 

“Oh…OH! You are?” His smile turns a bit lecherous and she gives him a desperate look.

“Only I don’t think they’re just dreams? Maybe they’re memories or something? I don’t know, I’m not a mage. My dreams have always been the normal kind, like flying or suddenly naked in a field. Nothing like…this.” His lecherous smile turns into a look of amazement and hope. It almost makes her feel guilty for wanting the dreams to stop.

“You think they’re memories? Miriel, that’s wonderful news!” He reaches forward and takes her hands.

“I…I don’t know? It’s just sex, nothing about how we met or anything else. Just really hot sex in baths and against walls…” she trails off, her face flaming. She probably shouldn’t have said anything.

“We did have amazing sex. We can still have amazing sex, I know all the buttons to push for you -

“Darevas! That’s not the point! The point is…the point is I want to know you before having sex, or reliving weird sex that a past version of myself did.” She sounds whiny and petulant but he isn’t listening to her. He just wants the past version of herself to be here, all ready to leap into his arms and love him and have kinky underwater sex. How can she be sure he actually wants her?

He sighs, “You can ask me anything you want, I’m an open book -

“It’s more than that.”

“What do you want? Please tell me, and I will do what I can to make it happen.” His words are capitulatory but his tone is exasperated, and it almost makes her feel guilty for what she is about to ask. Almost.

“I want the dreams to stop. Can you make them stop?” His face falls. She knows he wants the old her back, she knows that is must be so lonely with his brother away and with her old self dead, and everything he once knew gone. She knows, and she wants to help him, is helping him. But she shouldn’t have to sacrifice herself along the way to help him.

She reaches up and cups his cheek, “I want to love you. But I can’t do that with all these memories in my head that aren’t mine. They complicate things, I can’t think or feel clearly.” He leans into her touch, eyes drifting shut. When he opens them again, they are filled with an understanding sadness.

“I understand.” It’s all he says before reaching a hand over her head. He murmurs a few words and she feels something snap into place in her brain. She gasps at the sudden feeling of disconnection.

“I placed a small mental block, it will keep you from dreaming. I can’t stop memories without blocking all of your memories too, but this will keep your dreams memory free. For the time being at least.” His voice is heavy and sad, wearing his thousands of years life on his sleeve. Miriel leans in and kisses his cheek.

“Ma serannas, lethallin.” She knows her accent and pronunciation are likely all wrong but some tension eases from his shoulders. Venturing out on a limb, she wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He returns the affection gladly, holding fast to her.

Maybe in the future she will be able to look at the memories and not feel so at odds with them. Maybe she will fall in love with Darevas and he will learn to love her how she is now. She doesn’t know. But at least this…this is a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
